1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a surface treating apparatus and, more particularly, to a system for delivering abrasive particles against a work surface and recycling the particles for reuse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of abrasive, such as particles of sand or grit, to burnish or remove the finish from a surface is known. In operations, such as sandblasting, the sand is propelled against the work surface in a stream or current of high velocity air which carried the sand and is directed at the surface. The impingement of the sand against the work surface wears away or erodes the top layer of the work. Typically, the sand is widely scattered so that it is wasted. Further, the wasted sand and the debris from the work surface pollutes or otherwise contaminates the surrounding area.
Enclosures have been employed to contain the abrasive within the work area. Such enclosures have included shrouds surrounding the sandblasting gun for capturing spent sand and debris and systems for recirculating the captured sand for reuse. However, the abrasive blasting systems employed in the prior art have been relatively intricate in structure and often required complex valves or jet nozzle assemblies. As a result, the prior art devices have been relatively expensive.